Dulce Mañana
by Bloody no Kissu
Summary: -YuuTai- (LEMON\ONE-SHOT) Taiyou decide hacerle una travesura al dormido Yuuichi


**Hola a todo el mundo! bien yo aquí me animo a subir este lemon de mi pareja favorita de Inazuma eleven Go! *o* bien este es el primer lemon que hice y que subo, bueno ya lo subi a otra pagina, pero lo pongo aquí para que mas gente lo lea nwn**

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__** mi primer lemon, un uke aprovechándose de su seme, lenguaje tal vez fuerte, sexo explicito y toda la imaginación pervertida de esta escritora**_

* * *

***************************  
Dulce Mañana  
************************

La leve luz del sol de la mañana que lograba colarse por las cerradas cortinas logrando golpear con su molesta luz los parpados de un dormido Taiyou, logrando despertarlo solo un poco, en que abrió sus azules ojos y miro hacia la ventana como si fuera su peor enemiga antes de volverlos a cerrar y acurrucarse más contra Yuuichi, al cual no parecía molestarle la luz en su sueño. El peli naranjo trato nuevamente de ir al mundo de los sueños, pero para desgracia suya por más duro que lo intento no logro nada, por lo que con un gruñido frustrado se sentó en la cama y con mirada soñolienta miro el reloj de la mesita de noche... 7:30 a.m.

Maldijo por lo bajo, Taiyou detestaba estar despierto los fines de semana tan temprano, el era de las personas que solo podían estar despiertas y de buen humor cuando dormían hasta que el sol estuviera en su punto más alto... era eso o una taza de café con extra azúcar... En eso era totalmente diferente a su novio, que amaba estar despierto temprano en las mañanas para disfrutar el día completamente.

Ahora que Taiyou lo pensaba, era extraño que Yuuichi siguiera durmiendo, pensó en despertarlo para que después no le reprochara no haberlo hecho.

— Ne~ Yuuichi-san, despierta. — Intento el peli naranjo, moviendo levemente el cuerpo del mayor. No obtuvo respuesta. — Oh, bueno, que no digan después que no lo intente. — Bostezo volviéndose a acomodar en la cama esta vez mirando el blanco y aburrido techo, preguntándose que podría hacer ahora que estaba despierto sin levantarse de la cama, claro está.

Se lo pensó un buen rato, tal vez podía buscar formas en el techo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, el techo era blanco y no había nada de nada, contar ovejas para volver a dormir... nunca le funcionaba. Se rebatía entre mejor levantarse y hacer algo productivo o seguir cómodamente en la cama junto a Yuuichi cuando escucho a este murmurar algo en sueños.

Taiyou miro por unos momentos al mayor, sin evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en sus labios.

Con cuidado, para no despertar al peli azul, quito las mantas que los envolvía a ambos, sin poder evitar estremecerse por el frio de la mañana, para después posicionándose sobre el cuerpo del mayor.

— Yuuichi-san — Susurro, acariciando el rostro del mayor con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se colaba bajo la camisa para acariciar mejor el cuerpo de Yuuichi y de paso subir la prenda para revelar el delicioso torso de su novio. Amemiya se relamió los labios por la vista.

Asegurándose que Yuuichi aun estuviera dormido, se inclino un poco hasta que pudo ser capaz de lamer el cuello un par de veces, no obtuvo respuesta. El de ojos azules hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió nuevamente... si quería una respuesta, solo tenía que ser un poco más atrevido...

Volvió a lamer el cuello de Yuuichi, pero esta vez también mordió lugares estratégicos que sabía que eran los puntos débiles del de ojos dorados, y mientras su boca se dedicaba a eso su mano derecha jugaba con uno de los pezones, logrando al fin lo que tanto deseaba el peli naranja, hacer que Yuuichi jadeara y se revolviera en sueños.

Los labios del menor siguieron bajando hasta que llego a sustituir su mano, besando y mordiendo el pezón izquierdo del mayor mientras que su mano trabajaba con el derecho.

— T-Taiyou... — Gimió el peli azul, asustando al pequeño pensando que tal vez Yuuichi se había despertado, pero cuando levanto la vista esperando encontrarse con los dorados ojos del Tsurugi mayor solo se encontró con que este seguía durmiendo.

Suspiro de alivio al ver que no se había despertado, pero luego pensó... ¿De verdad no quería que Yuuichi despertara?... Una parte de el deseaba que el peli azul despertara, pero otra, más oscura y traviesa, deseaba seguir jugando con el cuerpo de su dormido novio.

Taiyou se alejo del pecho del mayor, sentándose sobre la cintura de este. Un vivo sonrojo se apodero de su rostro el sentir un bulto entre sus nalgas creando una corriente placentera en su cuerpo. Sin poderlo evitar movió un poco sus caderas creando un delicioso rose en que solo la tela de los pantalones de ambos se interponía para un contacto más intimo.

— Taiyou... nng — Gimió el mayor en sueños, sacándole una sonrisa entre los pequeños gemidos al chico sol.

_"¿Aun no despiertas?"_ Nunca hubiera imaginado que Yuuichi era de sueño pesado, pero ahora daba gracias de ello.

Se tuvo que obligar a parar al ocurrírsele otra idea. Miro el rostro de Yuuichi, que estaba sonrojado y un tanto ladeado, de una manera perfecta para besarlo, cosa que hizo de manera suave, aun con el pequeño temor de despertarlo. Delineo con su lengua sus labios, dando pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior, sacando más suspiros de placer en el mayor.

Una de sus manos fue bajando hasta llegar a su objetivo. Masajeo el miembro de su amante por sobre la tela, amando los gemidos roncos que salina de los labios del mayor entre beso y beso, hasta que se decidió colar su mano dentro del pantalón y acariciarlo directamente. Taiyou se maravillo al ver como Yuuichi arqueo la espalda soltando un estrangulado gemido, el peli naranjo hizo la nota mental de que Yuuichi era más sensible cuando estaba durmiendo.

Siguió masajeando el miembro del mayor volviendo a morder y besar el cuello de Yuuichi creando marcas en este que tardarían lo suyo en desaparecer. El peli azul se movió llevando uno de su brazos sobre la cabeza y moviendo su pierna derecha logrando rozar el miembro de Taiyou que soltó un gemido casi grito que casi enseguida de transformo en el algo parecido a un ronroneo moviendo nuevamente sus caderas contra la pierna del mayor, sin dejar masajear el miembro del mayor.

— Y-Yuuichi... ahh...mmg...— Gimió apartándose levemente para sacarse la molesta ropa que desde hace un rato lo estaba empezando a fastidiar, al estar ya completamente desnudo, llevo sus dos manos al borde de los pantalones de Yuuichi, lamiéndose los labios con anticipación.

Sintiendo el movimiento extraño, los ojos de Yuuichi empezaron a abrirse apenas, revelando unos aun soñolientos ojos dorados que apenas podían distinguir la habitación, hasta que las manos de Taiyou se apoderaron de su miembro apretándolo levemente, cosa que hizo que Yuuichi abriera los ojos como platos soltando un jadeo sorprendido al fin despertando por completo.

— ¡¿T-Taiyou que-AH...?! — Se quedo sin aliento cuando el pulgar de Taiyou masajeo la punta de su miembro.

— Oh, ¿Despertaste? — Pregunto Taiyou casi casualmente si no fuera por sus propios gemidos, pero aun así sonreía lujuriosamente. Y aprovechándose de que el mayor aun estaba aturdido se inclino para lamer la punta para después introducir el miembro a su boca.

Yuuichi arqueo la espalda, mordiéndose el labio acallando un grito de placer. Una de sus manos fue a dar a parar en los cabellos anaranjados del más joven tirando un poco de ellos mientras que la otra sujetaba firmemente las sabanas. Mientras que Taiyou, sin sacar el miembro del mayor de su boca, llevo su mano libre a su parte trasera empezando a introducir sus dedos preparando su entrada.

— Hah Tai-Taiyou... — Gimió el peli azul y casi se corre al ver como el menor preparaba su propia entrada mientras seguía con su miembro en su boca.

Amemiya saco los dedos de su entrada cuando pensó que estaba listo y se separo del miembro de Yuuichi, que emitió un sonido de protesta para diversión del más pequeño.

— B-Bien ahora... — Empezó el chico sol, posicionándose, rozando su entrada con la punta del miembro del mayor, sus manos las puso sobre el pecho del mayor para equilibrarse y bajando lentamente conteniendo la respiración y parando cada cierto rato para irse acostumbrando.

Yuuichi espero paciente, sabía que Taiyou siempre se tomaba su tiempo para acostumbrándose y también sabia que Taiyou aun no se acostumbraba al dolor inicial de la penetración, por lo que quito las manos del menor de su pecho y se incorporo un poco para besar suavemente al menor, llevando sus manos a las caderas de este ayudándolo hasta que estuvo por completo dentro del menor.

— Yuu-Yuuichi-san... — Gimió entrecortadamente el pequeño, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojitos azules llorosos por el placer y el dolor que sentía al mismo tiempo. Yuuichi beso una lágrima traidora que se deslizaba por la mejilla del pequeño, mimándolo para que lograra acostumbrarse.

Después de un rato de besos cortos, en los que el mayor resistía las ganas de moverse, Taiyou hizo un pequeño movimiento, diciéndole con eso que ya estaba listo para que se moviera. Yuuichi empezó con ritmo suave, levantando y bajando las caderas del menor que gemía con cada envestida que cada vez eran más profundas y veloces, hasta llegar al punto de que Taiyou estaba practicante gritando de placer arañando la espalda del peli azul.

— ¡Yuu-Ah... Yuuichi! ¡M-maaaas! — Grito, deseando poder sentir más del otro, mucho más...

Yuuichi soltó un gruñido y sin mucha ceremonia cambio de posiciones, el ahora encima de Taiyou que gimió por el brusco cambio. El peli azul tomo una de las piernas del peli naranjo alzándola y posicionándola en su hombro, retomando con las envestidas, que ahora eran más profundas y bruscas llegando a tocar el punto sensible del menor, haciendo perder la cordura de los dos muchachos.

Estuvieron así hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron resistir mas el placer, el primero en venirse fue Taiyou, con un grito ahogado por un beso del mayor que se vino momentos después dentro del menor.

— B-Bien es manera, fue una manera muy curiosa de despertarme — Rio Yuuichi cuando se hubo recuperado de su orgasmo abrazando a su pequeño que solo le respondió con un asentimiento perezoso de cabeza ya quedándose dormido en los brazos del mayor.

Yuuichi sonrió al ver como Taiyou se quedo dormido y con cuidado de no despertarlo los arropo con las olvidadas mantas y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

— Te amo, Taiyou... pero la próxima vez seré yo quien te despierte...

**FIN...?**


End file.
